


Life In The Dream House

by emmidk15, TheMidnightGamer



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmidk15/pseuds/emmidk15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightGamer/pseuds/TheMidnightGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the Grumps in a shenanigan-packed journey, when Emma Way wins the lottery. Deciding to buy and renovate a mansion, with the prize money, was surprisingly the easy part. Now that they all live together, who knows what could happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

Anna  
All was quiet in our little apartment; Dan was already asleep, after a long day of work with Brian, Barry sat in the arm chair, covered with the soft white blanket in which had been robbed from me moments ago (asshole), and I sat on the couch scrolling through Instagram—questioning myself and my life choices for   
following a Barry Bee Benson account. The man, in which was contained within the arm chair, offered me a tired grin as I offered him a stare that screamed ‘what-the-fuck-is-my-life?’. I had forever doomed myself; curse you comfy beaten-up couch that I managed to convince my roommates to keep.

“Hey, Barry?” I ask.

“Yeah? What is it?” He responds, sounding beyond deliriously tired.

“Do you—like—read Grump smut...at all?”

Witnessing his eyes go wide, I knew I’d struck a cord or two with him. Good or bad; I couldn’t tell for sure. At least until he opened his mouth.

“What? No!” He said, sitting up, and making his double chins disappear. “Why would you ever read smut in the first place?”

“I could say the same to you about your internet history.” I start, sitting up. Stretching, while standing up, I continue. “I’m goin’ to bed, Mr. I-love-my-wrist-more-than-I-love-my-girlfriend.”

“Honey, that’s not true.” I hear him say.

“You shouldn’t let me go on your MacBook, otherwise I wouldn’t know that you’ve searched PornHub up more than my name.” I joke, but being generally serious about that fact.

“Doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

‘Dan, I am so sorry for what you may be woken up by/ you may hear.’ I thought, staring at his locked door. “Bullshit~.” I sang “That is so much bullshit~.”

“WELL FUCK Y-!” Barry was interrupted by my stupid ringtone. I’m a banana! I’m a banana! I’m a banana! Look at me move!

“Hello?” I said, immediately answering it after reading the contact name to be my sister, Emma.

“OH MY GOD ANNA I LITERALLY HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVERRRRRRRR!” She shrieked. ‘…Welp, there goes my eardrums.’

“What? Where? When? How?” I say, utterly confused. “Right, slow down and start again. Speak clearly, don’t fucking scream. I’ve already had it up to the Earth’s atmosphere with Arin’s screams of Mario Maker anguish.”  
“Sorry.” She said in a stupid and quieter tone. “You’ll never guess what happened ...I—like—can’t actually believe it, man.”

“Dude, actually breathe.” I say, before mumbling something so Barry didn’t hear. “You just have—like— totally stopped an argument. But I know he’s still being a salty little bitch about it.”

“Anna, I won the lottery. Oh my god, I have so much money!”

“I’m sorry. You what? Can you repeat that? Like—at all?”

“I did, man! I did!”

“HOLY SHIT!” I say, my voice raspy and quiet, trying to conceal so much excitement, while trying to stay quiet for Dan in the first place. “Does- Does Jack know?” My voice returned to it’s normal volume.

“D-does Jack know what?” Barry stuttered and spluttered nervously. He was clearly worried, and wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

Rolling my eyes, I continue. “Like—how long have you known?”

“Like—ten minutes, and I’ve spent nine of them screaming and running around my apartment!” She seemed to be jumping on the spot, from what I could make out among the different weird excited noises.

“Stop jumping about like that, you’ll wake the neighbours, or hurt yourself.” I lean against the wall.

“WHAT?!” Barry yelled, now officially worried for our lives’ normality.

Ignoring him, I re-ask my previous question. “So, does Jack-a-boy know?”

“Does Jack know what?” Barry whined, impatiently.

“No, you’re the first person I’ve told. But I can’t wait to see his face when I tell him!” The loud excited thumping continued.

“Thumper, could you quit doing that! Pack it in!”

“In what? A suitcase?”

“Oh, fuck you, Elf.” I call her that because she has an abnormally elf-shaped right ear.

“Well, you’re not getting any money, then.”

“Oh… Oh—umm—so… What-what’ll happen when he finds out, my lovely sister homeslice bread-slice?”

“I’ll say to him: You. Me. A night on the money bed.”

“Mmm, saucy. But seriously, that’s totally scandalous.” I smile, glancing into the the living room, to see Barry pacing and freaking out.

“HUZZAH! AND NOW WE HAVE DIRTY MONEY!” Emma yells, making him break again.

“WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY DIRTY? OR BY DIRTY MONEY?” He asks.

“Oi! Salty Samantha! Shut the bloody hell up! I’m on the phone and your roommate’s asleep!”

He whines like a puppy, and retreats to the arm chair.

Shaking my head, I continue. “Of course. The dirtiest of money. Made by scandal and sexy times!” I wiggle my eyebrows before yelling. “And jizz! Jizz everywhere! Oh no, it’s in my eye!”

“Oh my god! I’m dying! You’re killing me.”

“So is Salty Samantha over there!” I joke, whist slapping my knee.

“Well, I should go tell Jack. And you should tell Silly Sally over there what’s happening... Bye Sans.”

“Okay Pap, well, Imma go tell Slutty Samira what’s going on. Love you!”

“Love you too.” And with that, the phone line cut off.

I spun around and started banging on Dan’s door. “HEY! HEY SEXBANG! WAKE UP! HEY! DAN! HOI, I’M TEMMIE! HOI! TEM!”

His door unlocked and swung open.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!” This kid was not up for jokes. It’s too bad that Barry is the jokes.

“TO TELL YOU SOMETHING SUPER IMPORTANT!” I yelled back, in his face. Dan was taken aback, as I do not often yell, at all. If I had of actually been angry and not yelling because ‘why-not?’ Well, that guy would have been slapped across his face. “Come on, Sulky Sophie. Follow me.”

I sit on the coffee table and stare them dead in the face for about a minute.

“Are you gonna tell me why you woke me up at-” He stopped and checked the clock on the wall, above the TV. “One in the goddamn morning, or not?”  
“Well, Cunty Carlita and Slutty Samira, something has happened.” I say, pretending to sound sad, to throw them off, therefore fucking with their emotions. “Our good friend and my sister, Emma, called me at one in the goddamn morning to tell me that she has won the lottery.”

The boys simply blinked.

“OH MY GOD!” Dan yelled. “She did not!”

“She did, man! She did! See, it’s not the first time she’s tried… I think it was the third, so third time’s the charm!”

“Three is the magic number~.” Barry sang in a mumble.

“Shut up, Funny Fiona.” I say, with a straight face. “Well, I’m off to bed. G’night!”

“Night.” They mumble back, before shuffling off to their own rooms. It was time to hit the hay.


	2. Social Gathering

Suzy  
“Arin, do I look alright?” I ask my husband, who sat in the driver's seat of his car, ready to get out.

“Of course you do, Scuze.”

“Really?” I ask, my face and tone of voice both deadpan.

“What?”

“Scuze, really?” I repeat the nickname.

“I always call you that.”

“I needed more of a “Of course you do, Suzy. You always look amazing!” You know, something to boost the old confidence.” I suggest, shrugging my shoulders.

“Babe! C’mon! It’s like ten in the morning!”

“Enough with the excuses already! Let’s go!” I said hopping out of the car.

“Women…” He mumbled, clearly trying not to be heard.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought I heard.” I nod, while shutting the door and looking about the parking lot in front of the complex Emma lived in. Upon looking out into the array of cars, I see Dan wave to me, as Barry dragged an almost unconscious Anna towards the doors, cheerfully.

The woman noticed me and begged for my help.

“You ready?” Arin asked, handing me his keys to put in my purse so they didn’t get lost.

“Yup, I’m ready to meet the resident billionaire.” I laugh. It was a joke. I’ve know Emma the same length of time as I’d known her sister, minus 6 months, or something along those lines.

Now that all of us had congregated at the entrance, Dan typed in her door number.

“Hey, Emmy, it’s half of the peeps.” He said.

“Okay I’ll let you in.” Said a male voice.

“Ah! Who’s in your apartment?! Has somebody taken you hostage?!” Barry, of whom had drank way too much coffee, enquired in a yelling tone.

“Calm down, It’s me, Jack. I've been here since—like—four this morning, I couldn’t wait, so I flew in.” Jack said.

“We’re you too excited?” Arin asked.

“The thought of laying on the bed of money probably aroused him, creating a tent in his pants.” Anna added, bluntly.

Jack mumbled something we couldn’t make out.

“What?” She continued.

“Just get inside.” He murmured, bashfully, before opening the door. We all entered and started clambering up the stairs… All except for one. Anna stood, merely looking up at the many flights of stairs, tiredly.

“I am not going up those.” She stated before lazily looking around. “Why can’t there be any lifts in this place?”

The ever energetic Barry ran down the stairs, and picked her up bridal style. “Well, there is now.”

“Shut up, Punny Pauline.” Anna mumbles. “It’s not the time.”

“I’ve just gotta mention,” I started, while we began climbing the stairs. “Anna, you look like death.”

“I feel like it too.” She said, into Barry’s chest.

“You shoulda seen ‘er when she just woke up.” Dan began. “She didn’t wanna do nothing. I mean, I tried to make her some coffee, but she didn’t drink it.”

“Well, duh!” Arin said. “You’ve lived with her for years, Dan. You know the woman doesn’t like coffee, and you still made her it?”

“It was the friendly gesture of the term wake the fuck up.” The crazy-haired Jewish man, said. “You shoulda saw what happened when her loving boyfriend tried to help dress her this morning.”

“I couldn’t feel my dick for an hour.” Barry mumbled, adjusting the girl in his arms.

Arin laughed, as I squinted with disgust. “I didn’t need to know that Barr.” I told him.

“I’m 75% certain there is a gaping hole in my sack now.” The man continued his explicit information sharing, making me sigh.

“I’m surprised you didn’t check.” Anna mumbled. “After all, your name is Barry Nathan PornHub Kramer.”

“OOOOOOOOH! SHAT!” Arin and Dan yelled, as we reached Emma’s door.

Knocking on the door gave Barry time to set Anna down on her feet so the pair weren’t teased about it by her 4-years-older sibling.

The door swung open, and Jack stood blankly death-staring Anna after still being slightly annoyed by what she said. I just hoped he’d get over it soon; after all she was only joking…I think. “Hey guys, come on in.” He said a bit more cheerfully, after glancing away from the girl, of whom was drained of energy, and leaning on the wall.

He lead us into the living room, and got us sat down. For it belonging to only one person, this living room surely had more furniture than I was expecting. I’d only ever been here once before—when we were helping that one person move in; it had been a couple of years prior.

And there the billionaire came, bounding down the hall and into the living room, a smile plastered to her features. Clad in pj bottoms and an oversized t-shirt, Emma launched herself into the arm chair Jack told us that she’d claimed.

“Hello~!” She sang, being in the opposite mood of her sister. “So, who is still to arrive to my humble abode?”

“Kati, Holly, Ross, Kevin, Mark and Hollie.” Dan said, after letting his eyes wander to survey the area.

“Oh...so that’s half of the people to get here… They aren’t here... Shit.” Miss Emma Helena Way sighed.

“Yeah. Also Brian.” Dan pointed out, his big brown eyes softening after remembering what went down a few months ago.

Brian and Rachel divorced for several reasons; those reasons haven’t been revealed to us yet, but we understand. He needs time, and we’re not even willing to push him like that. Who in the right mind would, though? All we know is that he gets Audrey every weekend, and that he understands why Rachel would want her around more. I mean, both he and his ex-wife are still very good friends, but they need time to settle into their new living conditions. We can accept and are happy with that; we’ll do anything we can to help him, after all he is part of our extended immediate family.

I shot a glance at Anna, who was basically planking on a whole sofa, her eyes threatening to close at any given moment. However, upon looking back at her sister, Emma was laying on the floor with her legs on the footrest, looking beyond content with her life, yet bored at the same time. I don’t know how she does it.

“How long do people take, anyway?” The blonde female sighed, fidgeting with her fingers while adjusting her position in the carpet. “Oh! Carpet burn! Owie, carpet burn on the butt!”

After eliciting a tiny, and—dare I say—kind of cute but worryingly demented giggle from Anna, Dan laughs while Jack looks at her, annoyance still evident in his eyes. I wonder why he hasn’t dropped it yet.

“So…” Arin starts. “How was your weekend guys.”

“WELL, MY WEEKEND WAS BEYOND EXCELLENT!” Emma announced.

“We already know.” We sighed.

“...Well, lemme tell you again in more detail!”

“Or you could get your sister something to wake her up a bit more.” Jack suggested.

“Umm, yeah. Sure thing.” She skipped over to the fridge, bouncing up and down at a rather fast pace. “Does anyone else want anything?!”

“A pepsi please!” Arin and Dan shout at the same time making us all laugh.

“Me too!” Barry yells back.

“Me three!” I call, being the last to speak up. “Jack,” I start in more of a hushed tone. “Aren’t you having anything?”

“Nah, I’ve had 6 hours worth of Rockstar, so I’m good.” He said, giving me a little smile.

After coming back through into the room, and handing us our drinks, Emma threw the can of Rockstar and it hit Anna’s stomach. After making a sound expressing her pain, Barry turned to her and began to become the inner Jewish mother he was brought up to be, worrying his life away.

“Anna! Oh my god, are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine, Silly Sally, calm your tits. I was only hit in the stomach with metal. Nothing too major. Ow…” She responded, while sitting up.

“Are you sure?”

“Mm-hm. Yup. I’m—*yaaawn*—fine. I’m fine… Just kidding, I feel like death. Open this, please.” Shoving the drink in his face, she yawned and looked away. This is when I realised how...terrible she was at showing her affections for him, then again she’s terrible at showing people she cares full stop; although, we do know that she does. She cares about us more than the average person cares about staying alive.

As conversation rustled out of the bushes, Barry handed her the drink. The whole time that Arin, Danny, Jack and Emma spoke, Anna stared at the window while occasionally taking a sip of her drink, and both Barry and I looked at each other, knowingly. I was the person he always came to when he wanted to share something about her, or know something about her. One of the things he did say with confidence is that he comes to me because, although he and his girlfriend’s sister had a great friendly relationship, he found going to her for advice intimidating.

And he knew he could come to me because I, out of everyone he had known and spent a lot of time with, had known Anna the longest; since we were just thirteen years old. She accidentally added me on MySpace, and upon trying to apologise, I continued the conversation. From then on we talked every hour of the day (that we weren’t at school), every day of the week and every week of the year.

I mentioned meeting Arin (which was 2 months after we started talking, that, I will never forget), and she said “Although guys don’t interest me, he sounds pretty cool. Say, which animes does he like?” And after texting him to find out, the one that stuck out to me was Sailor Moon. Upon telling her, she freaked out and that’s how I learnt about Usagi Tsukino being her childhood hero.

And when we were 20, I told her about Arin and I were planning to move to LA. Upon actually breaking it to her, she said “That’s funny, because Hollie, Emma and myself are moving there too.” I laughed at the way she phrased it. I can remember living next door to them in the Palmdale apartments, and Arin yelling for the sisters to shut up when they laughed too loud at 2 AM. Honestly, I still have no idea what made them laugh so hard. I can also remember the fatal line that escaped Emma’s mouth that one time. That line being “Get a room! I don’t wanna hear that! I don’t want my little sister hearing it, that’s for goddamn sure!”

“HEY GUYS!” Ross yelled, ripping me out of my thoughts.

“Jesus! Goddammit Ross!” I shout.

Dan continues to laugh, while Anna chugs the rest of her drink, leaving nothing behind, and throwing it at her sister.

“Anna, that wasn’t very nice.” Holly said as she sat down.

“What? I was only putting it in the bin.” She replied.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOH.” The boys and Hollie yell to the heavens. 

After rolling her eyes, the older sister clapped her hands together. “So! I have brought you all here to help me decided what we’re gonna do with the money!”

“Sweet.” Arin mumbled, while everyone nodded.

“I have no idea what I wanna do, because I’ve never had this thought, and so, I’m clueless!”

Anna leaned back and sunk into the couch, while crossing her legs and raising an almost-non-existing-eyebrow. “Oh, really? So, that conversation we had, in this very room, at 2 in the morning does not exist, hmm?”

After processing her words and blinking, Emma simply got up and turned her Xbox 360 on.

“Minecraft? Really?” Brian asked, as the game in question loaded up.

“Yeah. It’s the place where she builds all her fantasies and stuff in.” Anna replies, making an arc with her hands, and sporadically moving her fingers around. “With—like—sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns, and shit, ya know.”

Now, I could tell she was starting to wake up a bit, yet in the same stone faced way ever.

“Oh, give over.” Emma retaliated. “We have these conversations.”

“At least I’m not delusionally making them in my own little fairy tale world.”

Honestly? We were used to this by now. Although, Dan was always uncomfortable with any kind of arguing like this, as he and his sister, Dana, never fought in the same way; as he has told us, many a time. My long-time friend, however, had warned us (before we met her sister) that this shit will happen all the time, as they don’t know any different, and each other's feelings aren’t in mind.

Emma “showed us around” the minecraft mansion, and upon looking to my right, Barry was grinning at his partner as she had this glimmer of holy-fucking-shit-yeah in her hazelnut-coloured eyes. He loved seeing her happy, and smiling about it too; we all did. And it’s not something we saw very often. Her stone cold stare and resting bitch face is what we usually got.

And as Emma spoke, it set in. She was gonna live in a mansion...and we were gonna live there too. As I beamed, I looked around me to find everyone else doing the same thing. Even Brian, and his life had just taken 7 billion loop-de-loops around 84 different galaxies.

I didn’t expect to feel this way, on this scale. But I knew we all were. We’d all be together.   
We’d all be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!!!!!  
> I really hope your enjoying this madness! I do really like Rachel, but implimeting her into this story was kind difficult, so I made that shit happen!


	3. Tour Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to tour the mansion ....yaaaaay!

**_Emma_ **   
Today was the day! Jack and I were going to see the mansion. I’d organised a tour of it, with an estate agent, online. I changed into an outfit that, in my opinion, screamed  _ “I am a classy woman, who behaves averagely. But just because I am buying a mansion, does not mean I am a stuck-up, two-faced, bitchy cow.” _ This outfit included a metal Starbomb t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a blazer and a black bowler hat.

With that being said, I laughed at the Irish man’s style when I saw him. He interpreted the brief I gave him as ‘Grumps ad’ casual.

“Emma…” He said, weakly. “I don’t wanna go in that place. It looks creepy.”

“It may now, but not when I’m finished with it.” I smiled, as I put my seatbelt on.

Cranking the vehicle, he noted “You said that way too cheerfully, for what this place is.”

“It’s because I’m not thinking about or dwelling on what it may look like now. Plus, we’ve got a lot to do before you can even comment on it,Jack. You just gotta relax a little, ya know, loosen up.”

“I still don’t like how cheerful you are.”

Shaking my head, with a massive grin, I put my feet up on the dashboard. Complaining the whole way there about how “unsure” he was, or whatever, made him jeopardize my findings (teasing me that he might turn around) because he was being a scaredy cat. He knew to go on his way to the mansion, after I reminded him of the three different swiss army knives I had attached to my keys, as pretty key rings, and how I wasn’t afraid to use them.

After getting there, we had to wait for the estate agent, but that’s okay. I can tell when Jack’s scared and I find it kinda cute, but I know I’m gonna have to drag him round once when get inside.

As we made our way through, I could see the potential of the place. However, Jack-a-boy couldn’t get past that it was (in his words) “freakin’ terrifying”, or whatever. All I could think was that he was a big baby, reminding me of the rest of our friends. I became aware of the fact that even the estate agent was scared out of his mind, so as we walked down a hallway and past a massive pile of rubble, I had to seek entertainment.

“Aw, cool!” I said pointing to the pile.

“What is it, Miss?” The agent of real estate asked.

“I didn’t know this place came with complimentary human remains!” I said, all hyper and happily.

As the old man backed up a little, I felt a grin coming on. His reaction was cool, but goddamn, Jack’s was to be taken very favourably. As the girliest scream in the fucking world rip-roared out of his throat and went barreling down the hall, he jumped—like—6 feet in the air, majestically at that.

Okay, so,  _ after _ I heard him heavy breathing, I knew I’d taken the joke too far.

“Jack. Jack-a-boy, I’m kidding.” I say hugging him.

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!” He yells.

“Because I am a sadist.” My voice sounded calm and generally blunt.

“That doesn't make me feel any better.” A worried look was plastered on his face.

“Well, that’s all I got. Calm yourself.” That was my blunt attempt of telling him to get the fuck over it; it didn't work, but what am I to do?   
Eventually, the tour was over as we couldn't go upstairs, as there were none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This previously shipped our OC Emma with Kevin, but we recently found out he wasn't comfortable with being shipped, and we didn't want to upset little Kev-Kev in anyway. I am completely fine with this change as is @emmidk15, we just want to make sure that this is accepted within the community, and don't want to fuck with the rest of the lovelies, it isn't worth it. Plus we respect the Grumps too much.  
> I hope you don't mind,  
> TheMidnightGamer


	4. sorry

Unfortunately, due to other circumstances, this story will be forever on hold. please understand 

emmidk15 x


End file.
